


Aestuāvit

by mostcertainlyasleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlyasleep/pseuds/mostcertainlyasleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kageyama accidentally lets things slip out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aestuāvit

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff I wrote because I had a 2-hr delay this morning  
> Sorry that it probably seems rushed (I mean, it was, so......)

Kageyama raised his chin, nuzzling deeper into Hinata’s hair, and took a deep breath of spice and petrichor. Exhaling, he wrapped his arms tighter around the body before him, causing Hinata to let out a squawk.

“Hey, that tickles! Get- hey! Hey!”

“Stop moving,” Kageyama mumbled gruffly. Hinata continued to whine and wriggle in his grasp, and he held on even tighter.”I said stop moving, jackass.”

The shorter boy ended the struggle, mumbling, “That’s not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend.” He made an effort to cross his arms but was unable to and instead set his shoulders and curled up. Kageyama could hear him grumbling quietly to himself.

Inclining his head, he gently pressed his lips to the back of Hinata’s head.

“I love you.”

Everything froze immediately.

Kageyama wanted dearly to throw up if only to provide some sort of distraction from his words. Slowly, his foggy eyes focused on Hinata’s shaking shoulders, and he could hear muffled breaths leaving him in spurts.

 _Oh god._ He was _laughing._

Kageyama’s fingernails dug into his palms with abandon. So _that_ was how it was going to be? He would just throw his heart out there for the first time in his life, and for what? For Hinata to take it as some sort of fucking _joke? Honestly??_

If he hadn’t felt nauseous before, he definitely did now. His stomach folded in on itself, tieing into knots that would probably take hours to resolve themselves.

 _Fuck him_ , he thought fiercely. _Fuck him for making me feel like some sort of fucking idiot._ In the midst of his inner wrath, a twinkling tone of mockery rang out: _Maybe you are an idiot. You’re the one that said such a stupid thing. What did you honestly think would happen? Life isn’t a damn shoujo manga. Get over yourself._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Hinata shifting next to him. Kageyama looked anywhere but the redhead, becoming very interested in the carvings in the headboard of the bed.

Hinata turned to him and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Surprised, Kageyama looked down at him and was shocked to see tears gathering in his eyes.

“I love you, too,” he whispered against Kageyama, and then louder: “I love you, too. I love you so much.” And with that, he began wailing, clinging as close to his boyfriend as possible.

When the gravity of Hinata’s words had set in, all Kageyama could do was cradle him to his chest and attempt to keep himself from crying.

It didn’t work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  (ﾟοﾟ人)  
> I know it's short and rushed and, frankly, fairly rough. I just really wanted to get this one out of my phone and online before I forgot about it. Because of that, it's been proofread a lot less than my works usually are and is at a high risk of having mistakes, so just let me know if you catch anything!  
> I'll try to get something else out ASAP, but, y'know, school, so screw me, right? ╮(─▽─)╭


End file.
